The present invention relates generally to medical film illuminators.
Medical film illuminators are extremely valuable diagnostic tools for use in hospitals, clinics, medical offices, etc. Medical film illuminators are typically used by medical professionals to illuminate medical films so that they may be accurately viewed. Thus, medical film illuminators are essential in the diagnosis and treatment of a broad range of physical ailments.
Conventional illuminators include a viewing box having four opaque side panels, an opaque back panel, and a translucent front panel that establishes a viewing area. Typically, at least two fluorescent tubes are placed within the box to illuminate the viewing area. During use, a medical film is placed over the viewing area. Light emitted by the fluorescent tubes is diffused by the translucent front panel and shines through the medical film. Thus, a user, e.g., a nurse or doctor, can accurately view the back-lit medical film.
Nearly all illuminators include a film gripper along the top edge of the viewing area in order to hold the medical film in place while it is being viewed. Current state-of-the-art illuminators are assembled so that the film gripper is fastened by screws directly to the viewing box, e.g., to the front face of the opaque top panel. The translucent front panel is inserted beneath the film gripper and its position is maintained by contact with the side panels. Since the film gripper is not attached to the front panel, the relationship between the film gripper and the front panel, e.g., the clearance therebetween that is required to the hold the medical film in place, can become maladjusted if the front panel is removed in order to change the fluorescent tubes within the illuminator. When this happens, a film that is subsequently slid into viewing position might not be adequately held in place.
Moreover, in most cases, the film gripper is affixed to the viewing box using machine driven screws. The screws, being machine driven, can be extremely difficult to remove when attempting to remove the film gripper for repair or replacement. Also, when the front panel is removed for service it can be re-installed upside down or backwards which can cause damage or adversely affect the performance of the illuminator in which the front panel is improperly installed.
Thus, the present invention recognizes that there is a need for a medical film illuminator that addresses one or more of the above-noted problems.
A film illuminating assembly includes a hollow frame that defines an open side. The frame is configured for supporting a light source inside of it. A light transmitting panel assembly is juxtaposed with the frame to cover the opening, and the panel assembly includes at least one magnetic strip, a light transmitting panel positioned to cover the open side of the frame, and a film gripper attached to the light transmitting panel. The magnetic strip is attached to the panel and/or to film gripper to complete the panel assembly. With this structure, the magnetic strip magnetically couples with at least a portion of the frame to hold the panel in a stationary relationship relative to the frame without the need for fasteners apart from the magnetic strip.
The panel can be made of, e.g., translucent plexiglass. If desired, the panel can be formed with a notch to receive a film switch component that might extend from the frame. The magnetic strips may be disposed on opposite sides of the notch from each other, if desired.
In another aspect, an assembly for viewing a medical film includes a light emanating frame and a light transmitting panel assembly that is removably engaged with the frame without the need for fasteners.
In yet another aspect, a medical film illuminator includes a frame having an open front and a light transmitting panel juxtaposed with the open front of the frame. A film gripper is attached to the panel. A magnetic element provides a magnetic coupling to hold the panel onto the frame.
In still another aspect, a method for viewing a medical film includes holding a translucent plate next to a light source frame using a magnetic coupling, and illuminating the plate so that the film may be juxtaposed with the plate to view the film.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: